gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter
The PPGN-001 Gundam Exia Dark Matter is a mobile suit and a modified variant of the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters. The unit is controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The modified version of the completed form of the Gundam Amazing Exia, the Gundam Exia Dark Matter is created for the sole purpose of defeating Reiji and Sei Iori. It is used together with a special headgear containing an improved Embody System developed by the Flana Institute. Gundam Exia Dark Matter's appearance and weaponry is slightly altered from its predecessor, and is now equipped with the Brinicle Blade and Prominence Blade for close combat, a Dark Matter Rifle for ranged combat, and two GN Vulcans which can also emit beam sabers. The suit can also use Trans-Am System and has a back-mounted support unit, the Dark Matter Booster, which provides it with two Dark Matter Blades and is capable of functioning independently. Armaments ;*Brinicle Blade :The Dark Matter Exia possess a pair of twin swords with special capabilities. The first in the pair is the Brinicle Blade, it can emit a cold aura that freezes beam sabers on contact. When not in use, it is stored on the right hip. The sword is visually a recolored version of Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Blade. ;*Prominence Blade :The other sword in the pair, it has a heat blade that can be ignited, allowing the use of fire to enhance its cutting/piercing power. When not in use, it is stored on the left hip. The sword blade seems to be a modified version of Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword's. ;*GN Vulcan :These weapons are smaller versions of GN Beam weaponry and are located on Dark Matter's wrists. They are mainly used as secondary ranged weapon and as last resort ranged weapons. :;*GN Beam Saber ::The GN Vulcans can also generate beam sabers for close combat. They are used only after the suit has lost all its other melee weapons. ;*Dark Matter Rifle :An arm-mounted beam rifle that is derived from Amazing Exia's Amazing GN Sword, it is the suit's main long-ranged weapon and has an additional GN Vulcan/beam saber in the shield-like attachment. :;*GN Vulcan/Beam Saber ::The shield-like attachment of the Dark Matter Rifle has an emitter that can function as GN Vulcan or generate a beam saber for close combat. The Exia Dark Matter can perform Sword-Ki attacks with this beam saber identical to those used by the 侍ノ弐 Sengoku Astray Gundam, negating powerful beam attacks such as those from the Star Build Strike. ;*Dark Matter Blade :Two solid blades originating from the Dark Matter Booster can be detached and used as handheld weapons similar to tonfa. When not in use, they can act as wings. Special Equipment and Features ;*Embody System :An improved version of the Embody System used in Aila's control suit, it is mounted in a special headgear. In addition, unlike the one used by Aila, this version can resonate with the giant Arista crystal used by PPSE and with Chairman Mashita's Arista, allowing the Chairman to force his will onto the Meijin. This causes the Meijin to fight for victory and nothing else. ;*Dark Matter Booster :A powered-up unit mounted to the back of the Dark Matter, visually it is a recolored version of the Amazing Exia's Trans-Am Booster, but it is unknown if there is any other modifications. It boosts the suit's speed and mobility when docked and provides it with additional weapons in the form of two Dark Matter Blades. It can detach from the suit and function independently as a support unit. In this form, it has an appearance similar to that of a bird and can be used for reconnaissance, support attacks, etc. The Dark Matter Booster's GN Drive can dock with the main suit if it remains undamaged after the booster has been destroyed. :;*GN Beam Cannon ::Mounted in the forehead of the bird-like head of the Dark Matter Booster, it is usable only when the Dark Matter Booster is detached from the suit. It is capable of firing powerful beams with little cool down time. :;*GN-Field ;*Trans-Am System History More information of the Gundam Exia Dark Matter can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Picture Gallery Gundam Exia Dark Matter.png|Mechanical Lineart Gundam Exia Dark Matter posing.jpg|Gundam Exia Dark Matter in Gunpla form Dark Matter.jpg|Dark Matter lurks in the shadows Dark Matter Blades.jpg|Dark Matter Booster's Dark Matter Blades Dark Matter Booster - Two Wing Effect.jpg|Dark Matter Booster's dual-wing effect Dark Matter Booster - Three Wing Effect.jpg|Dark Matter Booster's tri-wing effect Dark Matter's Demise.jpg|Dark Matter's dying particle burst Exia_Dark_Matter_Dual_Swords.png Vulcan_Beam_Saber.png Vulcan_Beam_Saber_2.png Notes & Trivia *PPGN stands for P'''lavsky ''P'article G'''undam ''N'ucleus Mobile Suit. *The Gunpla's name is taken from Dark Matter, a type of matter hypothesized in astronomy and cosmology to account for a large part of the mass that appears to be missing from the universe. *The Brinicle Blade is similar in function to the XXXG-01SRL Gundam Sandleon's Hi-Cold Shotels, while the Prominence Blade is similar to the Knight Gundam's Fire Sword. *Although the Prominence Blade is more similar in looks to Exia R2's GN Sword Kai, the HG manual indicates that it is developed from the original Exia's GN Sword. *The Gundam Exia Dark Matter's defeat is similiar to that of the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo's, both were impaled through the torso, and their outer shell shattered to reveal their true appearances underneath, the PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia and SVMS-01O Over Flag respectively. *Similar to Exia and GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword, Gundam Exia Dark Matter has a Seven Sword armament which consists of the Brinicle Blade, Prominence Blade, the Dark Matter Blades, one beam saber on the Dark Matter Rifle and two beam sabers on the GN Vulcans. *The design for the Dark Matter Booster is likely a nod to Sid. Reference Gallery References External links *Gundam Exia Dark Matter on Official Site